


Enamorado

by Aomame_kz



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:27:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22091812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aomame_kz/pseuds/Aomame_kz
Summary: Tony está enamorado de la mejor amiga de su padre. Pero éste es sólo uno de los obstáculos para llegar a ella.STONY
Relationships: Stephanie Rogers (Steve Rogers)/Tony Stark
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. Ella

"Esta vez, si lo haré" Piensa Tony tragando saliva, sintiendo un hueco en el estómago y un a su corazón en la garganta. Nunca en su vida ha estado tan nervioso como en ese momento. "Lo haré" se dice y da el primer paso hacia ella.

Stephanie Rogers es la chica más hermosa que ha conocido en su corta vida de 17 años. Es amiga de su padre, capitana en ejército, pintora talentosa, bella como siempre imaginó a las princesas de los cuentos de hadas. Cabello rubio, dorado como el sol; ojos azules como el cielo o como el mar, Tony no sabe decidirse; labios rosados, sonrisa de un millón de dólares. Tan linda, tan amble, tan inteligente, tan valiente, ¿cómo no derretirse por ella?

Ahí está ella sentada en su sala, seguramente esperando a Howard. Tony la observa, al tiempo que disminuye la distancia, completamente nervioso. Ella no lo ha notado aun, está leyendo distraídamente una de las revistas que su padre solía dejar sobre la mesa de centro. Tony puede ver su perfil, ligeramente ladeado. Su nariz perfecta, sus largas pestañas. Su largo cabello cae en cascada por su espalda, pero un mechón rebelde cae por su hombro; y ella con un gesto simple, pero que a Tony le parece toda una obra de arte; se pasa el mechón detrás de la oreja y lo avienta suavemente sobre su hombro. Tony suspira. Se muerde los labios, está unos pasos y todo él está temblando.

Ella, con él, siempre es amable, siempre le sonríe con dulzura, siempre es comprensiva, siempre es amigable. No tiene por qué temer, sin embargo, sabe que no puede evitarlo, ella es maravillosa, fantástica, la mujer de sus sueños.

—Ho... hola—tartamudea cuando al fin se detiene a un lado del sofá.

Stephanie retira su vista de la revista y la clava en él, al mismo tiempo casi, se le dibuja una sonrisa. Una punzada ataca el estómago de Tony, su corazón se acelera un poco más, tiene ganas de llorar, pero es sólo porque está muy, muy nervioso.

—Hola—le dice ella sin problemas.

Y Tony piensa que hasta su voz es linda, es cálida, suave, como el terciopelo.

—¿Esperas a papá? —pregunta para hacer algo de plática.

Ella asiente.

—Parece que lo necesitan en SHIELD—dice ella. Cierra la revista definitivamente y, luego, la levanta mostrándole la portada—. ¿Tú entiendes algo de esto? Porque yo no.

Tony sonríe, porque ella ha reído un poco tras sus palabras. Tony ni siquiera puede leer las letras en la portada, seguramente debe ser algo de mecánica, si es sobre eso, por supuesto que entiende. Pero sólo atina a asentir.

—Un día tendrás que explicarme—le dice ella dejando la revista en la mesa de centro. Se reacomoda en el sofá, vuelve a peinarse el pelo juntándolo y llevando a uno de sus hombros, después, mirándolo de nuevo, palmea el espacio a su lado en el sofá.

Tony tarda un poco en reaccionar, cuando lo hace, está seguro que su cara parece un tomate. Siente las mejillas calientes y se pregunta si ella lo ha notado, piensa que, si tan solo tuviera barba, no sería tan evidente.

Se sienta a su lado, le roza el hombro al hacerlo y un suave y dulce aroma alcanza sus fosas nasales. Ese perfume siempre hace estragos en su cuerpo, en su mente, en su corazón, la cabeza le da vueltas. Es como embriagarse sin alcohol y sabe que su habla ahora, no será nada inteligente; sabe que, probablemente, balbuceará como un idiota. Sin embargo, se dice, "tengo que hacerlo".

—Steph...—dice tan bajito que cree que ella no lo ha oído, pero se equivoca.

—¿Sí?, Tony.

Y éste siente un escalofrío recorriéndole la espalda. Su nombre, pronunciado por esos labios, Dios, era como un sueño. Baja la vista, porque el azul de ella le deslumbra.

—Yo... ah... quería... peguntarte... si... si... quisieras... quisieras...

En su mente se golpea, ¿por qué es tan difícil? Sólo quiere invitarla al baile de su graduación. Quiere que sea su pareja esa noche, porque no puede concebir la idea de que sea alguien más. La quiere a ella, a ella, sólo a ella. Pero no puede hacerlo, las palabras se le hacen bola entre los dientes. Respira profundo, y al hacerlo nota que las manos le sudan, así que, disimuladamente, se las limpia en el pantalón.

—¿Si quisiera...? —Stephanie se inclina un poco, lo suficiente para aparecer en el campo de visión cabizbaja de Tony. Su cabello cae en cascada del otro lado de su hombro, su sonrisa suave y comprensiva, lo hacen temblar y enrojecer un poco más.

No puede evitar no hacerlo, es tan evidente su nerviosismo, su pasión e ingenuidad al mismo tiempo; su timidez y su valor; contradicciones de la edad. Tony abre la boca, pero nada puede decir, Stephanie amplía su sonrisa, estira un brazo. Tony cierra los ojos y siente su suave tacto en la mejilla.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás bien? —le dice y Tony asiente con el latido de su corazón martillándole los oídos—. ¿Seguro? —insiste ella.

—Sí—puede decir él—, es que... quería... si puedes... quieres... ah... ir... ir... ahm...

Ella sonríe, sonríe y su sonrisa es el talón de Aquiles de Tony. En cuanto ella le sonríe, todo en él hace corto circuito.

—Listo. Perdón, Steph. Ya sabes. Cosas de la empresa—escucha Tony a sus espaldas, es su padre. A la par siente la mano de éste posándose sobre su cabeza—. ¿No deberías estar en clase de piano? —le dijo, revolviéndole el cabello.

Tony quiere que se lo trague la tierra. Steph no ha dejado de sonreí, pero su sonrisa ha cambiado, incluso su mirada. La ligera curva de sus labios más hacia un lado, lo afilado de su mirada, han cambiado a un tono más dulce y maternal. Si por un segundo Tony tuvo una imagen más adulta, su padre se la acababa de echar a perder.

—Tu maestra debe estar esperado—recalca su padre.

Tony voltea a verlo un tanto furioso, se quita la mano de su padre y se pone de pie.

—Ya no quiero clases de piano—dice, por primera vez, sin hacer pausas.

—Ni modo—le replica su padre—, ya las pagué.

Tony frunce el ceño, pero su enojo baja cuando siente la mano de Stephanie sobre su hombro.

—Vamos, Tony—le dice con esa voz que causa extrañas cosas en el muchacho—. Debe ser increíble tocar el piano.

Tony voltea a verla como un robot, asintiendo como un bobo.

—Me gustaría escucharte algún día.

Lo dice de manera casual, como si nada, pero ha causado un terremoto en el joven sentado a su lado. El eco de su voz retumba en el pecho de Tony y lo obliga a ponerse de pie.

—¡Sí! —pronuncia más alto de lo que quisiera— Iré... a mi clase.

—Buen chico—dice Howard con un tono de voz que suena a burla, pero que pasa desapercibido por su abrumado hijo.

Tony se aleja, dispuesto a tomar esa maldita clase, pero a la mitad del camino su nombre dicho por ella, lo detiene. Tragando saliva, nervioso de nuevo, gira sobre sus talones. Stephanie también se ha puesto de pie, a un lado de Howard, le mira y sonríe.

—¿Qué querías decirme? —pregunta.

Las palabras se le revuelven una vez más al joven Stark. Boquea un par de veces como un pez, pero no consigue ningún sonido. De pie, Stephanie, es fantástica, su silueta es un conjuro que siempre logra hechizarlo. Sacude la cabeza y da media vuelta. Mientras echa a correr por el pasillo hasta el salón de música, se recrimina una y otra vez. Una vez más, ha fallado.

En la sala, Howard, con las manos en los bolsillos ve a su hijo partir y no puede evitar reí por lo bajo, se burla porque para él es más que obvio lo que se fragua en el espíritu de su hijo. Lo sabe porque él también ha pasado por ello.

—Pobre muchacho—dice y suspira—. En fin, vámonos, Steph.

Stephanie no comprende del todo la oración de su amigo, pero acepta el brazo que éste le tiende para retirarse ambos hacía SHIELD.


	2. Bikini

Tony Stark jamás había tenido problemas con las chicas, eso lo tenían claro sus amigos, pero con respecto a la capitana Rogers, estaba completamente perdido. Claro, no era lo mismo ligarse a una chica de su edad, que ligarse a una mujer en toda regla, como suelen decir, hecha y derecha; con intereses diferentes, madura, con experiencia y con, posiblemente, muchos pretendientes a su par.

—Estás tirando muy alto—le dice Rhodey a un Tony que, tirado boca arriba en el pasto de su preparatoria, no puede dejar de hablar de la amiga de su padre.

—Creo que Rhodey tiene razón—apunta, Pepper, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Sí, a ella le va mejor tu padre—dice Loki y sonríe malicioso cuando Tony levanta la cabeza para fulminarlo con la mirada.

—Cállate—le espeta Tony, a su amigo, aunque en realidad quisiera que todos se callaran.

—Tony, tal vez, deberías invitar a una de las chicas del salón—Bruce se apura a suavizar las cosas—. No creo que ella quiera ir a un baile de adolescentes.

—Exacto, seguramente prefiera ir a bailar con tu padre—vuelve a recalcar, Loki.

—Arggh—Tony se retuerce en el pasto, sólo para incorporarse y sentarse con los brazos cruzados, refunfuñando.

Hay algo de todo eso que le molesta. Sí, bueno, comprende un poco. Siempre ha sido un picaflor, yendo de una chica a otra sin preocuparse por nada. Sus amigos lo conocen de esa manera. Pero era la primera vez que realmente quería a alguien, la primera vez que el amor ha tocado su puerta. Se sentía vulnerable y hecho un lío en muchos sentidos, pero eso no pueden entenderlo sus amigos. Ellos no comprenden, no lo hacen, así que lo tomaban con una ligereza de la que él no es capaz. Sólo uno de ellos, para su disgusto, ha atinado en el punto que lo tiene profundamente preocupado.

—¿De verdad crees que pueda tener algo con mi papá? —la pregunta se la lanza a Loki, su amigo más cínico e incisivo.

Loki se detiene a la mitad de un mordisco de su sándwich, al parecer no esperaba que su intento de burla tuviera esos resultados. El resto de sus amigos se miran entre sí antes de mirarlos a ellos. Loki termina de morder y mastica lentamente como pensando.

—Bueno, tu papá está libre—dice tras meditar un poco—. Ella está libre. Ambos pasan mucho tiempo juntos y han sido amigos por ¿cuánto tiempo?

—Pero papá le lleva como 10 años.

—Ella te lleva a ti como 10 años—le dice Rhodey.

—No es lo mismo—dice Tony.

—Claro que no, nos guste o no, lo más común es que las mujeres se casen con hombres mayores a ellas—le explica, Pepper—. No estoy diciendo que sea imposible que pase lo contrario, pero, Tony, las mujeres maduramos antes que ustedes, es obvio que busquemos a alguien con nuestra misma madurez. Un hombre mayor, digamos, que puede estar al nivel.

Tony frunce el ceño.

—Yo soy maduro—dice.

—Sí, maduro—dice Loki, de nuevo con ese tono suyo de burla—. Como la vez que le aventaste globos de agua a Von Doom, sólo porque te ganó en la feria de ciencias.

—Hizo trampa.

—O la vez que grafiteaste en la barda de la escuela: "el Director Fury apesta", cuando te castigó por estar jugando en clase—recuerda Rhodey.

—O la vez que inundaste el laboratorio de química con burbujas sólo porque estabas aburrido—Bruce hace lo propio.

—O la vez que te suspendieron por intentar colarte al vestidor de mujeres vestido de una—dice Pepper, levantando una ceja.

—¡Eso fue hace mucho tiempo! —se defiende, Tony.

—¡Fue el mes pasado! —dicen todos sus amigos al unísono.

Tony se derrumba. Okey, piensa, sí se ha comportado como un niño en muchas ocasiones, pero puede cambiar. Sí, claro que puede, y ha decidido que comenzará esa misma tarde.

Esa tarde, Tony, en su habitación, está dispuesto a hacer todas sus tareas, a asistir a su clase de equitación y después, a estudiar la partitura que le había dejado su maestra de piano. Con dicha convicción, se sienta frente a su escritorio.

Entonces, una risa se cuela por su ventana. Es una risa que conoce y no está sola. Al asomarse por la ventana ve a Stephanie, en compañía de Howard. Ambos, están en traje de baño, sentados en las sillas de playa frente a la alberca. Una horrible sensación trepa por el cuerpo del muchacho. No lo resiste, corre hacia ahí, dispuesto a, al menos, estorbar.

—Hey, ¿qué tal la escuela? —pregunta Howard nada más verlo.

—Bien—responde él, pero su atención se desvía de su padre, quien está en primer plano. Su mirada cae en la mujer en la silla contigua.

Stephanie luce un bikini azul. Sus largas piernas se ven hermosas contra la luz brillante que baña el jardín. Parecen como si fueran de leche, ni que decir de lo torneadas que están. Tony no puede evitar que su pulso se acelere. Igual le pasa al mirarle los brazos delgados, pero fuertes, o su abdomen firme. Para qué decir que su corazón casi se le sale al ver la parte superior del bikini llena con aquellos turgentes senos, por lo general, ocultos en un uniforme militar o en playeras de cuello redondo. El cabello lo lleva atado en una coleta alta y algunos mechones se escapan de la liga, dándole un aspecto despreocupado, que antes no había visto, pero que le encanta. Ella volteó a verlo cuando apareció en el jardín. Llevaba lentes oscuros, pero los deslizó un poco hacia abajo en el puente de su nariz para que sus ojos celestes pudieran verlo sin filtro. Tony sonrió cuando ella le sonrió espléndidamente.

—¿Ya hiciste tu tarea? — Howard interrumpe lo que a Tony le parecía un momento intimo entre él y ella.

—Ya casi termino—responde sin mirar a su padre.

—Pues ve a acabar.

—Howard—Steph lo llama con su voz de terciopelo y Tony siente celos, unos terribles e infantiles celos; por un segundo pensó que sólo quería que ella dijera su nombre y el de nadie más—. Acaba de volver del colegio, dale un respiro.

Howard se encoge de hombros.

—Oye, ponme bloqueador—pide y le lanza le tubo de bloqueador solar a su hijo.

Tony lo atrapa por poco y mira ceñudo a su padre cuando éste se estira en la silla de espaldas, esperando que comience. Tony está a punto de mandarlo al carajo, de aventarle el bloqueador justo en la cabezota, pero se reprime, se dice que debe ser maduro y voltea a ver a Steph por un instante. Ella le sonríe y él sonríe.

No importa, piensa, sólo es ponerle al viejo una capa de crema y ya. Después, quizás, pueda nadar con ella un rato.

Justo cuando abre el tubo del bloqueador, dispuesto a la tarea, Jarvis, su mayordomo, se acerca deprisa por el jardín.

—¡Señor! —avisa—Tiene una llamada urgente de la empresa.

Howard hace un mohín y se incorpora, deja escapar una maldición. Stephanie también despega la espalda de la silla.

—¿Será algo grave? —pregunta.

—Nah—dice Howard—, debe ser algo del nuevo presupuesto. No saben hacer nada sin mí.

—¿Quieres que te acompañe?

—No, Steph—dice Howard levantándose por completo de la silla—. Quédate a disfrutar el día, te lo prometí. Te aseguro que no es nada.

Tony cruza miradas con su papá, quien apoya la mano en su hombro.

—Acompáñala—le dice y se marcha siguiendo a Jarvis al interior de la casa.

Tony no sabe cómo reaccionar. Con el bloqueador en la mano, ve como su padre se aleja y, después, gira lentamente hacia ella. Stephanie ladea el rostro como diciéndole "ni modo". Tony no sabe que sentir ante ese gesto. Está asolas con ella, con la encomienda de no dejarla. Era casi como si Howard hubiera cavado su propia tumba, aunque también era como si lo estuviera empujando hacia Steph. Tony podía escuchar la voz de Loki diciéndole que era un gesto de su padre para que conviviera con su futura madrastra.

—Bueno, entonces, pónmelo a mí—dice ella de pronto.

Tony tiene la sensación de que se perdió de algo de la oración, sin embargo, entiende pronto. Se trata del bloqueador.

—¿Sí? —pregunta ella y él asiente despacio, sintiéndose tonto.

Entonces, la ve girarse lentamente en la silla, recostándose boca abajo. Tony se acerca, traga saliva; nervioso como unos días atrás, siente una gota de sudor resbalar por su sien. Tal vez, se dice, es solo el calor. Se sienta en un pequeño hueco en la silla. Sus manos tiemblan, y le cuesta un poco de trabajo exprimir el tubo de bloqueador. Le parece un sueño, está a punto de tocarla por primera vez y todo su ser está vibrando. Ella aguarda tranquila, con la barbilla apoyada en sus manos.

Tony ve sus propias manos con la crema en ellas, las gira lentamente hacia la piel de ella y las baja, igualmente lento, como su quisiera grabar cada cuadro de ese instante en su mente. Por fin hace contacto y retiene la respiración por unos segundos angustiosos. La piel de Steph está tibia, es suave. Tony desliza la crema del bloqueador por esa piel blanca que sin duda la necesita. Empieza con el cuello, bajando por sus hombros, sus brazos. Poco a poco, pierde el miedo, el temblor de sus dedos cesa, sus ojos devoran lo que ven tras el rastro de bloqueador. Pero el nerviosismo sigue ahí, su mente está vuelta loca, su corazón late con fuerza, la sangre se le sube a la cabeza, le cosquillean los labios, piensa que quisiera besar cada pedazo de piel expuesta. Descubre que, en el omóplato derecho, Steph tiene un pequeño lunar, otro cerca de la cadera. Traga saliva cuando se encuentra con el borde de la tela del bikini, se detiene un poco en la baja espalda. Desea deslizar sus dedos debajo de ella, tocar más allá, redondear y acunar aquellas curvas con sus manos. Tiene que esquivar la zona, pero las cosas no mejoran, sus manos ahora se deslizan por las piernas, por la parte trasera de los muslos, las pantorrillas, la planta de los pies. Tiene calor, mucho calor, pero no está seguro de que el tiempo sea la causa, algo le dice que no es culpa del sol que cae con aplomo sobre el jardín. No. Es ella. Es él. Su cuerpo arde de deseo y lo sabe en el interior de sus bermudas. Ojalá que ella no volteé, piensa, o descubrirá lo que se yergue entre sus piernas.

Termina su tarea y jadea exhausto. Se sienta en el pasto, con las piernas recogidas hacia él. Pide calma a su cuerpo, pero el tacto en sus dedos de la piel de Stephanie, de su carne tibia, aún le cosquillea.

Stephanie se percata de que ha terminado y se gira de nuevo en la silla. Le mira un poco extrañada por la posición en la que ésta.

—¿Te encuentras bien? — le pregunta levantándose de la silla para acuclillarse frente a él.

Tony, quien creía que estaba logrando apaciguar su pasión, traga saliva, porque al inclinarse hacia él, Steph había dejado a la altura de sus ojos su pecho. La línea que sus senos hacen en el sujetador del bikini lo hacen cerrar los ojos y hundir el rostro en las rodillas. Si ella se daba cuenta, dirá que es un chiquillo hormonal. Es cierto, pero es vergonzoso, no quiere que ella se dé cuenta de que no puede controlarse.

—¿Tony?—pronuncia ella suavemente al tiempo que le acaricia el pelo.

Tony se siente dulcemente torturado.

—¿Estás bien?

Como puede, asiente, no quiere preocuparla.

—Sólo... tengo... calor—murmura.

—Ya veo—dice ella y Tony siente una nueva caricia—. Ciertamente hace mucho calor. ¿Por qué no nadas un rato? Quizá se te quite un poco.

Tony asiente de nuevo y siente como ella se retira un poco.

—Mientras vas a cambiarte, le pediré a Jarvis que te prepare algo de beber; te servirá también.

Tony levanta la vista, ella esté de pie, frente a él, y parece una escultura del renacimiento.

—¿De acuerdo? —le pregunta y él vuelve a asentir embobado.

Ella le sonríe y se encamina al interior de la casa. Tony, entonces, tiene tiempo de ponerse en pie, de respirar profundo y correr después, al interior de su casa. Como lo había prometido, se cambia. Se pone el traje de baño y regresa a la alberca, donde Jarvis le ha dejado una limonada. Stephanie también ha vuelto y lee un libro, recostada en la silla. Tony pasa a su lado y, más tranquilo, anuncia su regreso. Toma un trago de la limonada y después se acerca a la orilla de la alberca. Sentado ahí, moja sus pies y voltea a ver a la chica de sus sueños.

—Steph—la llama y ella aparta el libro de su vista—, ¿no vas a nadar?

Ella sacude la cabeza.

—No, Tony, aquí estoy bien.

—Pero, ¿qué caso tiene que esté la alberca aquí, si no la usas?

Stephanie tarda un poco en contestar.

—La verdad—dice, al fin—, es que no se me da muy bien.

—¿Nadar?

Ella asiente y él nota que es algo que la incómoda.

—¡Yo te enseño!

Piensa que es un área de oportunidad, algo que no puede dejar pasar.

—Oh, no, Tony. No quiero molestarte con eso.

Tony abandona la orilla de la alberca y camina hacia ella.

—No es ninguna molestia—dice, al tiempo que la sujeta de una mano y tira de ella—. Vamos, no tienes de que preocuparte.

Ella ofrece resistencia. Tony sabe que si la fastidia de más acabará con un ojo morado, pero no le importa. Tira de ella y, para su maravilla, lo logra. Ella abandona la silla y lo acompaña a la orilla de la alberca. Tony está en el cielo, ella se sujeta de su mano. Ambos, así, contemplan el brillo del agua y el fondo azul de la alberca por un instante.

—¡Vamos! —dice Tony sin más y se avienta, llevándola consigo.

Ambos se zabullen en el agua un poco más fría de lo que esperaban. Tony gira en el interior de la alberca con rapidez y la sujeta de la cintura, abrazándola y llevándola con él a la superficie. Stephanie toma una bocanada de aire nada más salir y se quita el exceso de agua del rostro. Tony la observa, riendo, sin soltarla aún.

—¡Malvado! —le recrimina ella y le golpea juguetonamente el hombro.

Tony ríe y la contagia. No hay problema, piensa Tony. Se siente un poco más seguro, hay algo que puede mostrarle, hay algo que puede aportarle.

—Lo siento—dice y se aparta un poco a regañadientes.

Ella lo nota y tira de él.

—Espera, no me sueltes.

Tony está realmente tocando las nubes.

—No lo haré—le dice.

La lección comienza, ella aprende rápido y, pronto, pueden juguetear un poco en el medio de la alberca. Ambos ríen persiguiéndose en las aguas ahora tibias, se divierten como niños.

El sol cae, y es el momento de salir. Tony aún puede disfrutar de los últimos rayos solares incidiendo en la piel perlada de agua de Stephanie. Suspira, su corazón martilla su pecho y piensa que nunca antes había sido tan feliz.


	3. Sueño

En la soledad de su habitación, Tony descansa sobre su cama. No hace nada. Sólo mira hacia la puerta de su habitación en la que tiene pegado un poster de AC/DC. Por la ventana se cuelan los últimos estertores del día. La luz dorada incide en el pizarrón que tiene a un lado de su escritorio. En él tiene anotadas algunas fórmulas y el boceto de su último proyecto de ciencias y con tachuelas tiene sujetos al marco de madera algunas hojas de artículos científicos, algunas fotos con sus amigos y un calendario del mes en curso un poco maltratado. El último día, un domingo, está marcado con un círculo rojo. Ese día es el del baile de graduación y aún no ha invitado a Steph. Pero no está pensando en ello en este momento.

Con la vista fija en la puerta de su habitación, su inquieta imaginación lo atormenta. Ve, como en un sueño, como esa puerta se abre lentamente. Él sigue recostado en su cama y escucha el rechinido de la puerta, incluso cree escuchar a la perilla girar. La puerta se abre y aparece, bajo el marco de la puerta, la capitana Rogers, con su bikini azul y la piel aún húmeda.

Ella lo mira tras los lentes oscuros, como hiciera frente a la alberca, deslizándolos un poco por el puente de su nariz. Sus ojos azules parecen lanzar una flecha que le atraviesa el corazón. Él aguanta la respiración. Ella se quita los lentes y los deja caer en el piso para, después, cerrar la puerta tras de sí. Tony la ve poner el seguro. Está atrapado, pero no se le ocurre una prisión más dulce.

Steph da un paso hacia su cama. Tony puede ver las gotas de agua resbalando por su cuerpo y siente envidia de ellas. Ella no le aparta la vista. La luz se extingue afuera, pero ella brilla con luz propia. Tony no puede hablar, ni siquiera cree que sea necesario. Ella lleva una mano a su espalda, él no lo comprende hasta que ve que tira de un lazo azul, puede ver como la tela cede un poco ante el peso de sus generosos senos. La boca se le seca. Ella parece divertirse con su reacción porque sonríe. Entonces, dirige su otra mano hacia su cuello, Tony vuelve a sentir envidia. La mano se pierde tras su cuello y, una vez más, tira de un lazo color azul.

Tony aguanta la respiración, con el corazón aporreándole el pecho. La tela cae, resbala como en cámara lenta por el torso de Stephanie. Y, entonces, se descubren ante el muchacho, la redondez de los senos de su chica de ensueño. Sus ojos siguen su perímetro, ansiosos, se detienen un poco en las aureolas y en el botón rosado que las corona. Su respiración cambia entonces, se vuelve agitada, la sangre fluye y se acumula en su entrepierna.

Ella le sonríe seductoramente y camina un par de pasos más cerca de él. Tony no puede moverse, está como hechizado, lo único que puede hacer quedarse ahí. Ella suelta su cabello, el cual, curiosamente, no está mojado. La cascada dorada cae sobre sus hombros y enmarca bellamente su rostro, dándole un nuevo énfasis a su mirada casi felina. Tony se muerde los labios. Está sufriendo, pero no puede moverse.

Stephanie, entonces, dirige sus manos hacia su cadera, sus dedos se enredan en los listones que atan lo último que queda del bikini a su cuerpo. Tony tiembla con anticipación, respira agitadamente, una punzada de calor sube por su vientre, se esparce por su cuerpo. Entonces, ella tira de los lazos, el triángulo azul se desliza entre sus piernas, ahora puede verla con más claridad. Qué la diosa Venus lo castigue por pensar que Stephanie es más bella que ella, así, desnuda frente a él, con la piel mojada y el cabello derramándose sobre su espalda y hombros.

Sin ser capaz aún de moverse, la ve hincar una rodilla en el colchón, una mano, la otra rodilla, la otra mano. Siente su movimiento en el colchón a medida que ésta avanza, gateando hacia él. Tony, una vez más aguanta la respiración. El cuerpo de Stephanie lo cubre poco a poco. Él puede sentir su calor, su tacto suave, su peso. Su rostro está tan cerca que puede sentir su respiración, ella se acerca más, él cierra ojos, casi puede sentir el beso sobre sus labios, cerca más cerca.

—¡Señorito Tony! ¡Se le hace tarde para ir a la escuela!

Tony da un respingo. Oye la voz de Jarvis tras la puerta interrumpiendo su sueño. Su bonito sueño.

—¡Voy! —grita con frustración, golpea la almohada y se incorpora dejando escapar un largo suspiro—. Maldición.

Comprueba que su cuerpo ha hecho más que dormir con ese sueño. Una polución pringa sus calzoncillos y vuelve a maldecir. La realidad es trágica. Se levanta, se quita los boxers y se dirige al baño dispuesto a darse una ducha.

En la escuela las cosas no cambian. Su mente le juega malas pasadas.

—¿En qué estás pensando? —le dice Loki cuando descubre porque no puede levantarse de su asiento después de la clase de arte—. La modelo no era una Venus del Nilo como para qué...

Tony suspira.

—Ella no, la de mi mente era, incluso, más hermosa—dice.

—Diablos, acuéstate con alguien.

Tony niega. No quiere a "alguien", la quiere a ella y no sólo para un momento de desfogue.

Más tarde, dos chicas le preguntan si ya tiene pareja para el baile. Él dice que sí, aunque sea mentira. La escuela se abandona al bullicio, todo mundo quiere saber quién es la afortunada. En un solo receso se arma una quiniela con apuestas y todo.

—Yo aposté a que tu cita será tu mano derecha—le dice Loki a modo de burla.

Pepper es más benevolente y le asegura que apostó a que iría con alguien ajeno al colegio.

—Será ella—le dice con una sonrisa.

Tony se lo agradece, pero no está muy seguro.

Esa tarde decide no ir directo a casa, pasa al McDonald's y se compra una hamburguesa doble con queso extra. Se sienta a comerla en el mismo establecimiento, mientras piensa como hacer la pregunta. Aún le da miedo, pero ya se había propuesto hacerla desde hace días y la fecha final está más que cerca. Casi podía escuchar la risa malvada de Loki, si conseguía ganar la apuesta. Mientras piensa en ello ve un auto que le parece familiar detenerse en el restaurante de enfrente. Por azares de la ironía es un restaurante de lujo, donde sirven comida italiana. El auto se detiene frente al valet parking, y sale alguien conocido: su padre. El valet abre la puerta del copiloto y una deslumbrante rubia emerge. A Tony se le cae un pedazo de carne de la boca. ¡Es Steph! Luce un vestido blanco que entalla perfectamente su silueta y su cabello está recogido en un moño tras su cabeza. Luce preciosa, fantastica; ni siquiera el valet puede escapar, ni evitar mirarla con embobamiento. Howard rodea el auto, entrega las llaves y le ofrece el brazo a Stephanie. Ambos entran al restaurante.

El corazón de Tony da un salto, su estómago se revuelve y, por primera vez en su vida, deja sin terminar una hamburguesa. A pesar del desasosiego y el mal presentimiento, corre al otro lado de la calle y se asoma por las enormes ventanas del restaurante. Escudriña en su interior, aunque los comensales cercanos le ven feo. Los encuentra y los ve a lo lejos tomar asiento en una mesa reservada. Tony busca un mejor ángulo para verlos. Los ve charlar, reír. Se muere de angustia y celos. Les llevan la carta, eligen, les sirven vino. Tony no puede escuchar que dicen, pero los ve sonreír, y no necesita nada más, tiene ganas de llorar. No, se dice, se niega a que la mujer de la que está enamorado sea su madrastra. No, no quiere, ¡no!

Pero no importa lo que piense, su padre está un paso adelante, él no es competencia. Howard estira el brazo por la mesa y sujeta la mano de Steph. Es el fin, piensa Tony. No puede ver más. Se marcha y llora como nunca, después de mucho tiempo.

En su habitación destroza el calendario. Duerme con inquietud, sueña con la boda de su padre y Steph. Es una pesadilla de la cual despierta en medio de la noche, agitado y chorreando sudor. No quiere que llegue el mañana y su padre lo llame para darle las buenas nuevas. No quiere, pero sabe que nada podrá hacer. Vuelve a llorar y como un niño se hace bolita en su cama, abrazando la almohada.


	4. Fiebre

Quedan dos días antes del baile de graduación y Loki ya está contando su dinero por adelantado. Tony lo ve alardear, pero no dice nada. Está deprimido, tanto que ni siquiera tiene ganas de responderle. El resto de sus amigos lo ven con preocupación.

—¿No te ha dicho nada tu padre? —le preguntan.

Tony niega. Stephanie tampoco ha ido a su casa por esos días, así que Tony piensa que están esperando algo. Quizás a que se gradúe. Es algo conveniente, puesto que, entonces, el marchará a la universidad y la casa será toda de ellos. Se le revuelve el estómago de sólo pensar en lo que ella y su padre harán. Gime de dolor y se deja caer de cabeza en el pupitre. Sus amigos, incluyendo a Loki, se miran. Eso sí es raro.

—En verdad te gusta, ¿cierto? —pregunta Loki.

Tony asiente, porque no tiene ganas de decir nada. Incluso su imaginación para los comentarios sarcásticos ha disminuido. Ya nadie dice nada. Ahora si es en serio, en verdad, Tony está enamorado, más que eso, está locamente enamorado. Él lo sabe, por ello toma una decisión.

Esa tarde toma su bicicleta y se enfila hacia el departamento de Steph. Sabe dónde vive, más de una vez ha ido ahí con su padre. No le abre la puerta ella sino una chica pelirroja y también muy bella. Tony la conoce, es Natasha, la esposa del mejor amigo de Steph. Ella lo deja pasar y le dice que está cocinando una cosa cuyo nombre en ruso no capta. Tony se da cuenta que, en realidad, quien cocina es el esposo de ésta, Bucky.

—¿Vienes a buscar a Steph? —le pregunta éste con un cucharon en la mano.

Tony asiente.

—Ah, fue a comprar algunas cosas. Si quieres puedes quedarte a esperarla—dice Natasha mientras regresa a la comodidad del sillón desde el cual está disfrutando de una película.

Tony asiente y toma asiento junto a ella. Pronto se da cuenta que Natasha lo observa más a él que a la pantalla que tiene delante.

—¿Sabes? —le dice ella de la nada—. Una barba te haría ver un poco mayor.

Tony no entiende, la mira con desconcierto.

—Sí, creo que sería suficiente. De todas maneras, te ves un poco mayor de tu edad. Con barba podrías aparentar unos veintitantos.

Bucky sale de la cocina, está vez, sin cucharon.

—Nat, no lo molestes—le dice y se acerca al sofá. Sin decir nada más, revuelve el cabello de Tony con una mano—. No ves que es un bebé.

Eso molesta más a Tony que cualquier otra cosa.

—¡No soy un bebé! —se defiende y se levanta de su asiento para encarar a aquel pesado.

—¿No? Pero si aún vas en instituto.

—¡Ya tengo 17 años! ¡Pronto cumpliré los 18!

—Oh, ya veo—dijo Nat y su esposo asintió.

Tony no ve lo que ellos ven. Frunce el ceño, pero no tiene tiempo de más. Natasha lo abraza y le pellizca una mejilla.

—¡Es lindo!

—Pff—Bucky rueda los ojos.

En eso, la puerta se abre y Steph cruza el umbral. Tony se sobresalta.

—¡Tony! —para ella parece ser una agradable sorpresa.

—Supongo que te quedas a comer—dice Bucky.

Tony empieza a sentir que le cae mal, pero descubre que cocina muy bien y que tiene cierto interés en la ciencia. Así que Tony pronto está inmerso en una plática sobre el espacio exterior, durante la comida. Tony la disfruta, se siente a gusto. No se siente un niño.

—¿Quieres? —le dice Bucky al finalizar la comida, al tiempo que le ofrece una cerveza.

Tony se ve tentado, pero es Steph quien lo reprime.

—Bucky, aún es menor de edad—le dice y Tony recuerda que lo es, hasta ese momento se había sentido en confianza tal, que había olvidado que los chicos junto a él eran mayores.

—Bueno, entonces, ¿qué tal un partido? —Bucky señala la consola al pie de la pantalla de la sala. 

Tony asiente. Al final, ya no le cae tan mal. Mientras juega con él, alcanza a ver a Steph y a Nat en la cocina, charlando en voz baja y, de vez en cuando, la mujer de sus sueños voltea a verlo. Tony se pregunta de qué hablan y si tiene que ver con él. Se le vuelve a revolver el estómago cuando piensa que quizás Steph está diciendo que él será su hijastro. La palabra asalta su mente con otro pensamiento: ¿qué pasaría si Steph tenía hijos con su padre? La idea, una vez más, le hace sentir mal. No puede más.

—¿Qué tienes? —le dice Bucky tras marcar un gol, con una facilidad que no había disfrutado en todo el partido—. Tu cara está un poco verde.

Tony, ciertamente, tiene ganas de vomitar. No contesta y provoca que Bucky se gire hacia las chicas en la cocina.

—Steph, creo que se va a desmayar.

—Estoy bien—replica Tony, aunque no es así.

Stephanie cruza la habitación y le toca la frente. No tiene fiebre, pero su cara lo delata.

—Estás pálido—dice, y luce preocupada—. Ven para que te recuestes un poco.

Tony suelta el control y de reojo ve que Natasha ocupa su lugar antes de seguirla. Steph lo lleva su habitación y le insta a acostarse en la cama.

—Estoy bien—repite él.

—Sólo recuéstate por un momento.

Tony obedece, cierra los ojos. Se sabe en un lugar sagrado. Está en la cama de ella, sobre su colcha, sobre sus almohadas, un dulce aroma lo envuelve, la comodidad lo arrulla.

Cuando despierta, es de noche. La luz está apagada, pero tras las cortinas se filtra la luz de la luna y le permite notar una figura a su lado. Es Steph quien vela su sueño. Él se mueve y ella lo contiene, creyendo, quizá, que es presa de una pesadilla.

—Shh—lo consuela—, está bien—le dice y Tony siente sus dedos contra su frente.

—Steph—tiene un escalofrío, está sudando.

—Tienes un poco de fiebre—dice ella y a continuación, Tony siente una compresa fría sobre su frente—. No te preocupes—la escucha y él en la oscuridad busca su mirada—, le llame a Howard para avisarle que estás aquí.

A Tony eso no le importa. Él quiere quedarse con ella para siempre.

—Steph—pronuncia como si estuviera al borde del desahucio—, te quiero.

Ella le sonríe en la oscuridad, sus dedos le acarician el nacimiento del pelo.

—Y yo a ti, Tony.

—No—dice él—. Te quiero, de verdad.

—Y yo a ti.

Pero Tony sigue seguro de que no es lo mismo. Sacude la cabeza, se siente afiebrado y con el cuerpo cortado. No entiende que pasa, su cuerpo reacciona a la enfermedad de su corazón. Un par de lágrimas calientes se derraman por sus mejillas.

—Te quiero—repite—, no te cases con mi papá.

Eso último fue casi un susurro, pero ella lo ha atrapado.

—¿Qué? ¿De dónde sacas eso? —le dice ella, pero Tony siente que está soñando de nuevo, quizás alucinando.

—Sé que soy sólo un niño, pero...—dice él, en medio de las sombras, con los ojos cerrándosele—ven al baile conmigo.

Tras decir aquello, ya no sabe más. Es más, con la salida del sol, no está seguro de haberlo dicho. No importa, lo olvida cuando Steph abre la puerta de la habitación y le lleva un desayuno sencillo, pero delicioso. Bucky y Nat se han ido, así que comen solos.

—Jarvis llegará en unos minutos—le dice ella, cuando él iba por el tercer hot cake—. Te llevará al médico.

Tony no dice nada, aunque se siente mejor, puesto que ya no tiene fiebre, sabe que no está de más una consulta médica. Aun así, lo que no quiere es abandonar esa habitación, no quiere separarse de Steph.

Como era de esperarse, Jarvis llega puntual, como el inglés que es. Lo lleva al médico, el cual diagnostica exceso de estrés, lo manda descansar y le receta algunos calmantes. Tony no atiende las indicaciones, sabe que el estrés no se le quitara con nada.

Howard llega en la tarde-noche, lleva una pequeña caja cuando va a visitarlo para saber cómo se siente.

—¿Qué es eso? —pregunta Tony, señalando la caja que su padre sostiene.

—Oh—Howard sonríe como alguien que hace algo bueno—. Para tu cita de mañana. Por lo que veo, lo olvidaste.

Tony frunce el ceño, no entiende de que se trata. Howard se ríe por lo bajo y le muestra de que habla. Abre la caja, en su interior se encuentra un adorno floral rojo y dorado. Tony lo reconoce, es el corsage que los chicos solían regalar a sus parejas el día del baile de graduación.

—No tengo cita para la graduación—dice esperando borrar la sonrisa de su padre, pero ésta no desaparece.

—Claro que sí—le dice sin más—. Un Stark nunca se queda sin cita para el baile de graduación.

Tony gruñe, a su padre no parece importarle su ceño fruncido y coloca sobre la mesa la dichosa cajita, le desea que mejore pronto y lo deja en su habitación a solas.

Tony toma la caja más tarde, mira su contenido y suspira. No piensa ir al baile.


	5. Baile

Tony está en el baile, aunque a regañadientes. Su padre lo ha sacado de la cama hace apenas unas horas, incluso, lo ha obligado a tomar una ducha. El traje que lleva esa noche, negro, y la corbata que le asfixia un poco, roja, la ha escogido su progenitor. Tony quiere irse, pero sus amigos parecen contentos de que esté ahí.

Bruce no lleva a nadie, pero no se preocupa, sólo quiere disfrutar de la noche. Loki tampoco tiene cita, pero Tony puede ver como sus ojos se desvían hacia el otro lado del salón, donde su hermanastro, aquel mastodonte que juega en el equipo de fútbol americano charla con su pareja, Jane, recargado en la pared y bebiendo despreocupadamente de su vaso de ponche. En perspectiva, su amigo, quizá, tiene un problema más difícil que él suyo. A Tony se le ocurren mil maneras de tomarle el pelo a, pero no tiene ganas. Pepper, su amiga, baila a una corta distancia con aquel pomposo de Strange, ese chico sabelotodo que, a veces, le cae mal. Más allá, Rhodey hace lo propio con Carol. Tony siente envidia, Carol es rubia como Steph, aunque, claro, no tan bonita. Es la capitana del equipo de softbol del colegio y también aspira a entrar al ejército. Tony no puede evitar recordar a Steph. Suspira y se deja caer en la mesa. Sus dedos empujan un poco más hacia el centro la caja con al arreglo floral que su padre ha comprado para su inexistente cita.

La quiniela se ha cerrado, todos se dan cuenta que el chico popular del colegio no tiene pareja. Loki piensa que, dentro de lo malo de esa noche cursi y molesta, al menos, obtendrá un beneficio monetario. Pero, en eso, ocurre lo inesperado.

Clint, un chico chistosillo y parte del equipo de tiro con arco, se abre camino hacia la mesa de Tony. Parece azorado y está rojo como un tómate.

—¡Stark! —le grita—¡Stark!

Tony levanta la vista, pero sigue derribado en la mesa, deprimido.

—¿Qué? —masculla, está a punto de decirle que lo deje en paz.

—¡Te buscan! —Clint se detiene un poco agitado, pero le sonríe con cierta picardía— Que callado te lo tenías.

Tony frunce el ceño confundido.

—¿De qué jodido hablas, Legolas? —Tony se siente molesto.

—Una chica—le dice Clint señalanado hacia atrás—, en la entrada, pregunta por ti. ¿Quién es? Es hermosísima.

Tony abre la boca, pero no sabe que decir. Sólo hay una chica que responde a esa descripción. No lo piensa, se levanta de su asiento. Teme que sea una mentira, teme que su padre le haya jugado una mala pasada y le haya contratado a una actriz o modelo de esas que conoce tantas. Pero, por otro lado, su corazón palpita esperanzado, y corre hacia la entrada del salón.

Justo ahí siente que va morir, una vez más, todo en su interior se estremece. En la entrada de la puerta, está ella. Su Venus, su sueño, su anhelo. Stephanie también repara en él y le sonríe. Tony cree que realmente ha muerto y está en el paraíso. Ella luce más hermosa que nunca, lleva un vestido rojo de hombros descubiertos, entallado a la cintura, amplio en la falda y que deja al descubierto la mitad de sus largas piernas. El pelo dorado está recogido de un lado y cae en cascada sobre uno de sus hombros, ondulado como el de una sirena. No lleva mucho maquillaje, no lo necesita. Tony se acerca a ella, estira su brazo para alcanzarla. Ella no lo piensa, sin dejar de sonreír su mano encuentra la del muchacho. Él no puede asimilarlo del todo, pero está contento, más que eso, está saltando de felicidad por dentro.

—Steph—dice y a pesar del sonido de fondo, ella puede escucharlo.

—Lo siento, Tony—dice ella—. Tuve algunas cosas que arreglar antes de venir, y se me hizo tarde. 

Tony niega con la cabeza, no tiene palabras, pero le da a entender que no le importa. Entonces, lo recuerda, el corsage sobre la mesa. Con más firmeza, envuelve la mano de Stephanie en la suya, tira de ella y la conduce al interior del salón, esquivando a compañeros que se le quedan viendo anonadados. Tony ya no está deprimido, se siente increíble. Frente en alto, pecho henchido, espalda recta, mirada orgullosa, nadie puede negar que el gran Tony Stark se ha llevado la noche.

Bruce y Loki lo miran boquiabiertos cuando alcanza la mesa de la mano de su cita.

—Te presento a mis amigos—dice Tony dirigiéndose a ella, al tiempo que alcanza la caja sobre la mesa—. Chicos ella es Steph.

—Hola—dice Bruce tímidamente, pero contento por su amigo, con quien comparte una mirada cómplice.

—Mucho gusto—dice Loki, aunque en el fondo se lamenta por los dólares pérdidos.

Steph responde con cortesía y una enorme sonrisa. Le parece que los amigos de Tony son muy monos. Tony saca el corsage de la caja y lo tiende hacia ella, creando una especie de cortina entre ellos y sus dos amigos en la mesa.

Steph ríe.

—¿No crees que estoy un poco mayor para uno? —le pregunta, pero no evita el tenderle el brazo para que lo ate a su muñeca.

Tony niega, es para su cita, y siente que es como un anillo de compromiso. Se siente muy feliz, va a morir, pero esa clase de muerte le gusta.

—Quie... quieres bailar—pregunta, tímido de pronto.

Ella asiente y se disculpa con los chicos en la mesa. Bruce y Loki, más lejos Pepper y Rhodey, ven a su amigo acercarse a la pista de baile, llevando del brazo a la chica de sus insomnios y sus sueños. Tony respira profundo, nervioso, antes de detenerse y ponerse en posición para el baile. Espera recordar sus clases. Steph apoya una mano en su hombro y le tiende la otra. Tony sujeta esa mano con la propia, mientras que, con su brazo, le rodea la cintura. Poco a poco, la ciñe contra sí. Sus cuerpos se encuentran prácticamente a nada de distancia. Tony tiembla por dentro, pero no se acobarda. No importa si falla en los pasos, él seguirá ahí. Tampoco le importa la vocecilla que le susurra al oído, diciéndole que ella sólo ha ido para hacerle un favor, y que Howard le ha pedido ir, para hacer puntos con su futuro hijastro. No, no quiere escuchar. Sólo quiere disfrutar de ese momento que parece sacado de sus más hermosos sueños.

La música comienza, las luces son atenuadas. Parece un cuento de hadas. Compartiendo miradas en aquella oscuridad, se balancean suavemente sobre la pista de baile. Tony comienza a sentirse más seguro con cada paso que da, guiando el baile. Las luces los ocultan parcialmente de las miradas indiscretas. Mientras las suyas se acercan un poco más.

Las dudas, los miedos, todo aquello que acecho a Tony durante esos días, se disipan como por arte de magia cuando sus labios alcanzan los de ella. El suave roce, tibio y trémulo, poco a poco se vuelve más consistente, más real. Tony abre un poco los labios, toma los de ella en un cadencioso movimiento. No le importa nada, el mundo ha desaparecido y sólo existen él y ella. El beso que quería fuese interminable se diluye poco a poco con la misma música. Cuando se separan y abre los ojos Tony la ve sonriéndole, ve en sus ojos ese cariño que él derrama por los poros.

Más tarde, lejos del bullicio del resto, apoyados en uno de los balcones del salón, observan a la enorme luna que se alza sobre sus cabezas. No hablan mucho, no sienten que sea necesario. Tony sujeta la mano de Steph y no piensa soltarla, en lo que resta de la noche, y si pudiera, no lo haría nunca.

Ella parece estar tranquila cuando voltea a verlo, y su mano libre le caricia el cabello de las sienes, deslizándose después por su mejilla, su cuello y, finalmente, rodeándolo, sujetándolo de la nuca para atraerlo a ella. Tony le suelta la mano, sólo porque así puede abrazarla. Le rodea la cintura y se abandona al beso que ella ha iniciado. Pletórico de alegría, de pasión, ni siquiera se da cuenta que todo su grado lo observa tras las puertas francesas y su leyenda se crea.

Cuando el beso termina, los mirones se dispersan, excepto un cuarteto que permanece seguro de que por más que Tony se enoje por ello, saldrá inerme de su furia.

—Ya empiezo a creer que nada es imposible para él—dice Rhodey con los brazos cruzados y sonriendo con un deje de incredulidad.

—Maldito bastardo—masculla Loki—, he perdido una buena pasta.

A su lado, Pepper usa un enorme fajo de dinero como abanico y se ríe de él.

—Pues yo me alegro por él—sentencia Bruce sinceramente.

La noche acaba, a pesar de que Tony se niega a que suceda. Stephanie tira de su mano hacia la salida del salón, se resiste porque no quiere que termine. Se ha sentido como en un mágico cuento de hadas y no quiere que la magia se extinga.

Steph se dirige a una limusina aparcada afuera, Tony no lo esperaba, como tampoco esperaba que el conductor que les abre la puerta se trate de su padre. Tony sólo lo ha visto por unos segundos antes de entrar al auto y está casi seguro de haber visto mal, seguro de que en realidad se trata de Jarvis.

Con más confianza en sí mismo, Tony se dirige a su chica, quien permanece a su lado.

—Steph, ven a casa conmigo—pide.

Stephanie sabe qué ocultan sus palabras. Pero sólo puede sonreír y abrazarle. Tony respira hondo del cuello de ella, inundándose con su aroma.

—Espera, Tony—le murmura ella al oído y, una vez más, todo él tiembla.

—¿Por qué? —replica como un niño pequeño al que le han negado un dulce, ella no tiene que decir nada para que entienda—. Es sólo un número—dice Tony refiriéndose a su edad.

Pero Steph no va a ceder y él lo sabe. Tendrá que esperar. La limusina se detiene frente al edificio dónde ella vive. Tony no quiere dejarla ir, la abraza, la besa una vez más, aunque brevemente. La puerta del auto se abre y ella baja tras dejarle un beso más en la mejilla.

—Rogers—escucha que la llama una voz conocida.

—Stark—responde ella y Tony ya no tiene dudas de quien es el conductor.

Ve que ambos se abrazan y, luego, ella se dirige a su apartamento. Su padre aguarda hasta que ella entra al edificio, para subir a la limusina, junto a él.

Nada más cerrar la puerta el auto avanza.

—Traje a Jarvis también—explica Howard quitándose la gorra de su disfraz de chofer—. ¿Qué tal tu noche?

Tony no tiene palabras, no tiene idea de lo que está pasando. Su padre ríe ante su mutismo.

—Entiendo—dice y le rodea los hombros apretándolo un poco y revolviéndole el cabello al mismo tiempo.

Tony ni siquiera tiene las fuerzas para quitárselo de encima.

—No hay mejor noche como la de graduación. Y más aún, si puedes vivirla a lado de la chica de tus sueños—le dice.

Tony se recompone y lo mira.

—¿Cómo lo supiste?

Howard se encoge de hombros y le sonríe.

—Sé lo que es tener tu edad, se lo que es estar enamorado. Además, se te notaba por todos lados.

Tony enrojece algo avergonzado. Su padre ríe de nuevo y se inclina para alcanzar una botella de champagne. La abre y sirve dos copas. Brindan y Tony bebe por primera vez con su padre. Luego, lo mira aún asombrado.

—Todo este tiempo—dice—, creí que eras mi peor enemigo, pero, en realidad, eras mi gran aliado.

Howard le sonríe.

—Tu enemigo, ¿por qué?

—Creí que tú y Steph...

Howard echa a reír.

—Es mi mejor amiga—le explica con calma—. Además, ¿cómo podría hacerle eso a mi hijo?

Tony no sabe qué decir, así que sólo murmura un tímido "gracias".

—Nada de eso—dice Howard—. Sólo hice lo que cualquier padre haría.

Tony no está seguro de que todos hicieran eso, pero no dice nada, sonríe y mira su copa de champagne. Howard también sonríe. Al verlo ahí se ha dado cuenta de cuanto ha crecido y sin pensarlo, estira el brazo para que su mano acaricie el corto cabello en la nuca de su hijo y piensa que estaba cumpliendo la promesa que le hizo a su esposa antes de que ella partiera. Lo estoy cuidando, María, le dice en silencio, me aseguraré de que sea feliz.


	6. Felicidad

Tony Stark tiene novia y no cualquier novia, una novia que es mayor que él. Desata todo tipo de comentarios, desde aquellos que le tienen envidia hasta los que dicen que tiene mal gusto. Pero a él no le importa, él es completamente feliz.

Su felicidad es tan palpable y en opinión de Loki, tan asquerosa, que es imposible ignorarla. Es el día del cumpleaños dieciocho de Tony, ha invitado a sus amigos a comer pizza en un restaurante generalmente usado para fiestas infantiles. Parece adecuado, menciona Pepper, mientras esperan su orden, es la despedida del "niño" Tony. Y éste no puede estar más emocionado por ello. El día había llegado, aquella "dead line" que implicaba su paso oficial a la madurez, a la adultez.

—Será sólo por edad—dice Loki con ánimo de burla—, porque mentalmente tiene ocho años.

Aquella arranca un par de carcajadas, incluyendo las de Howard, quien como Jarvis y la misma Stephanie, también ha sido invitado, de hecho, es el que pagara todo. Tony enrojece enojado, quiere patear por debajo de la mesa a su amigo, pero no lo alcanza, afortunadamente, nadie nota dicho intento o se habría ganado más risas. Avergonzado, Tony voltea a ver a Steph. Ella le sonríe, amablemente, sin burlarse, de hecho, pareciera decirle que no tenía por qué molestarse de una broma así. Su mirada celeste lo sosiega como por arte de magia.

Las pizzas llegan, la algarabía estalla. Los chicos ríen y juegan. Tony se da cuenta que Steph, rápidamente congenia con ellos, en especial con Bruce y Pepper, quienes son los más tranquilos de su grupo de amigos, los más maduros también. Howard, por su parte, parece otro adolescente pelea con Loki, a ver quién es más astuto en juegos de palabras, mientras el pobre Jarvis intenta explicarle que no debe pelearse con un adolescente así; y Rhodey se destornilla de risa por ello. Pero lo más importante, se dice Tony, es que todo parece ir bien, todo parece estar en orden; y discretamente, por debajo de la mesa, posa su mano sobre el muslo de Steph. Su novia (cada vez que le decía así sentía que estaba soñando) le mira con una menda sonrisa, como si le dijera que era un pequeño travieso; y, después, con suavidad cubre su mano con la propia. Tony sonríe y entrelaza los dedos con ella.

La tarde transcurre sin problemas. Cuando la fiesta termina, su padre, Jarvis y Steph, lo esperan en frente al auto y, Tony, se apura para despedirse de sus amigos.

—Hoy es la noche, ¿cierto? —le dice Loki levantando ambas cejas, tras chocar manos con él.

Tony enmudece por un instante, y un extraño calor le recorre. La noche, piensa. La verdad es que no está seguro de que aquello pase, ni él ni Steph lo han hablado del todo. Aunque, la verdad es que si ha cultivado la expectativa. No le responde a su amigo, voltea a ver a su novia. Su bella novia, quien lleva un pequeño short y zapatillas deportivas, y el pelo atado en una coleta. Luce encantadora, como siempre y, una vez más, parece deslumbrar.

Piensa que, realmente, no le importa si no pasa nada aquella noche, con las cosas de ese día, ya está muy contento. Es por ello que al encontrarse con su familia los abraza. Se detiene un poco más con ella, la abraza con fuerza, hundiendo el rosto en su cuello, respirando así ese perfume suyo que tanto le gusta. Ella lo besa brevemente en los labios cuando se apartan un poco y él está completamente hechizado. Haría cualquier cosa que ella le pidiera en ese momento, sin siquiera detenerse a pensar en las consecuencias. Suerte para él, que ella jamás le haría hacer algo malo.

Van a su casa para hacer un pequeño brindis, después, su padre se despide, porque tiene una junta. Jarvis regresa a sus tareas y Tony, entonces, se da cuenta que está a solas con ella.

—¿Qué quieres hacer? —le pregunta Stephanie cuando se quedan a solas.

Tony sabe lo que quiere, pero no sabe cómo pedirlo. En todas sus citas con ella se ha sentido como todo un fiasco, aunque siempre, al final, ella le sonríe y besa.

—¿Quieres jugar video juegos conmigo? —pregunta, no se le ocurre otra cosa.

—De acuerdo, pero ya sabes que no soy muy buena.

A Tony no le importa, sólo quiere estar con ella. Se cambia para estar más cómodo, y ella se quita los zapatos y deshace su coleta con la que había tenido atado el cabello. Se sientan en la alfombra de la habitación de Tony, con un tazón de palomitas en medio, y la enorme pantalla frente a ellos.

Tony disfruta de esos momentos, de jugar con ella, reír, bromear, besarse de vez en cuando. Se pregunta si su padre sabe que están solos; no parece estar preocupado después de todo, fue él quien dio su consentimiento para que su relación pudiera ser.

El sol cae tras la ventana, el tazón de palomitas se vacía y pronto sólo tienen la luz de la pantalla. Tony está tentado, está ansioso, la mira olvidándose del juego. Ella luce tan concentrada en el juego. Piensa en las muchas cosas que él le ha enseñado y en las que ha aprendido a su lado. Llevaban saliendo poco tiempo, pero siente que se conocen de antaño, siente que no tendrá otro amor a partir de ese y sólo ese.

Stephanie le gana la partida y levanta los brazos emocionada, voltea a verlo y ríe a sus costillas un poco. Tony no se molesta, si no fuera ella, tal vez, sí. Pero no con ella.

—Eres mala—le dice en broma, dejando de lado el control de la consola, alcanzándola.

Ella trata de esquivarlo, ruedan por la alfombra. Él logra acorralarla contra la mullida superficie. Sus risas se extinguen. Están tan cerca uno del otro. Tony puede sentir el calor del cuerpo ajeno contra el suyo. Un nuevo terremoto lo sacude. Su corazón palpita como loco, la sangre le inunda el rostro y se acumula entre sus piernas. Reacciona tan rápido y a tan poco, que vuelve a recordar que es sólo un adolescente. Teme que ella note el bulto que presiona contra uno de sus muslos, evidentemente, no puede evitarlo.

Stephanie lo entiende. No le recrimina nada, ni piensa que sea una especie de pervertido. No le dice nada, mientras le mira entre los claroscuros de la habitación. Le rodea el cuello con los brazos y lo besa.

Tony tiembla, le sudan las manos de nuevo, el corazón se desboca contra su pecho. Sus labios reciben aquel beso con cierta sorpresa. El roce de sus labios es tan suave y cadencioso. Se deja llevar por el ritmo que ella impone. Es ella quien, también, termina el beso, mordiéndole suavemente el labio inferior y tirando de él. Tony sonríe bobamente, suspira y abre los ojos lentamente, sólo para encontrarse de lleno con la mirada de Steph. Su mirada lo desarma, se deshace y realmente no puede pensar en nada más que en ella, no puede dar un paso atrás.

Ella le acaricia las mejillas y desliza sus manos en el pequeño espacio entre ellos. Alcanza la playera de Tony y cuela sus manos dentro, acariciando la piel de su espalda. Lo siente estremecerse y escucha su respiración alterada.

—Tranquilo—le dice y desliza suavemente la prenda por su torso.

Tony pierde la respiración por un momento, se incorpora, apoyándose en sus rodillas y deja que ella le quite la prenda por encima de su cabeza. Cuando la playera cae en la alfombra, Tony siente los dedos de Steph recorriéndole el cuello, la clavícula, el pecho. Baja la mirada y puede ver sus dedos claros deslizándose lentamente por su abdomen, siguiendo una línea hasta su ombligo. Se detiene en el botón del pantalón, Tony ve como ella lo zafa del ojal, sin problemas. Siente la garganta seca y traga saliva con dificultad.

Tal vez, por el nerviosismo, Tony se abraza a ella. Siente, de nuevo, aquellas manos sobre su espalda.

—Te quiero—murmura ahogándose en su propio deseo—. Steph, eres la mujer de mi vida.

Ella deja escapar una pequeña risa, Tony no sabe si le ha creído, pero no importa, porque ella lo aparta lo suficiente para besarlo. Después, con calma, ella se levanta del piso. Tony la ve sentarse al borde de su cama. Él sigue de rodillas en la alfombra, respirando entrecortadamente, con los labios cosquilleándole, deseosos por más besos, con la piel ardiendo ahí donde ella ha tocado.

Steph lo mira desde la cama, Tony se siente seducido completamente por esa mirada. La ve como levanta su playera para quitársela por encima de la cabeza y como un cachorrito gatea hacia ella, sin apartar la vista. Ella se muestra ante él en sujetador y, lentamente, baja lo tirantes de éste. Tony respira profundo y aguanta la respiración.

Su sueño está por hacerse realidad y, de pronto, se da cuenta que no sabe qué hacer. No es su primera vez, pero se siente como si así fuera. Muere de nerviosismo, del miedo que le da no hacer las cosas bien. Ella se desabrocha el sujetador y Tony ve como su torso se descubre por completo para él. Es más hermoso de lo que imaginó. Se acerca, con la mirada obnubilada, se incorpora y ella trepa en la cama. Tony la alcanza y ella ríe un poco cuando es él quien desbrocha su short y lo retira de su cuerpo.

Tony siente esa punzada de excitación cuando la única prenda que le queda es un triángulo de encaje blanco. Respira un poco agitado, intentando calmar su corazón, pero sabe que es una tarea inútil. Con las manos temblorosas, le recorre las piernas. Delinea sus pantorrillas, sus muslos, da un salto hacia su ombligo, a su abdomen, siguiendo el camino hasta sus senos, los cuales acuna brevemente entre sus manos. Poco a poco, gana seguridad y traza el camino en reversa. Esta vez, sus dedos se crispan en la delicada tela y jala de ella hacia abajo, deslizándola suavemente por las piernas de Steph. Su corazón está desbocado, su pasión se desborda, ya no puede detenerse. La quiere, la quiere mucho, la quiere tanto, que no puede soportarlo. Se alabanza contra su boca, le abraza contra el colchón.

Sabe que tiene muchas cosas que aprender, pero en ese momento sólo puede dejarse llevar. Ella lo calma un poco con sus besos, con la caricia de sus manos contra su espalda. Lo guía suavemente, y sin palabras. Le indica dónde tocarla, donde presionar, dónde besar. Tony olvida la edad que tiene, y la que tiene ella. En ese momento, son solo dos almas amándose. Se deja llevar por esa tibia corriente. Se desnuda para sumergirse en ese mar de emociones, en ese mar que lo abraza.

Su joven cuerpo reacciona fácilmente a todo y siente que va a morir de placer al deslizarse entre los muslos de la mujer que ama. El calor que rodea su miembro y la estrechez que lo abraza, realmente no puede contenerse, siente como todo en él se estremece. Jamás se había sentido así, como si no pudiera pensar, como si olvidara quien es.

—Tony—la escucha murmurar y le siente apretar las rodillas contra sus costados, haciendo más estrecho el contacto—, respira—le pide ella y él a penas si puede entender—, respira, amor, mírame.

El mote lo trae de vuelta a la tierra, sus ojos encuentran los de ella. Toma aire y logra calmarse. La ola de placer retrocede un poco.

—Eso es—le dice ella y sus manos le cubren las mejillas. Tony gira el rostro para besarle los dedos.

La respiración lo abandona cuando ella mueve la cadera suavemente, ondulando como una pequeña ola y él siente que no podrá contenerse. Ella sonríe y vuelve a pedirle que respire. Tony obedece. Se da cuenta que realmente está viviendo su primera vez, no tiene idea de que había sido lo que había hecho antes. Se mueve también, siguiendo el ritmo que ella le marca. Lento, suave, fuerte, rápido. Variando de cada vez. Steph cierra los ojos y arquea un poco la espalada. Tony, apoyado en sus rodillas, levanta la vista. Descubre un rastro de sudor entre sus senos que se bamboleaban al ritmo de sus embestidas, descubre los labios ahora rojizos, entreabiertos, el aire tibio que escapaba de ellos con mayor irregularidad. La siente estremecerse, la escucha gemir su nombre suavecito, entrecortadamente, y su corazón se inflama. Su cuerpo arde. La ola lo envuelve y lo derriba. Siente como el orgasmo se disemina por su cuerpo, es un breve instante en el que alcanza el paraíso y vislumbra la puerta de los cielos.

—Tony—murmura ella, poco después.

Él se inclina hacia ella, para recoger con la lengua el sudor entre sus senos, le besa el cuello y culmina cubriéndole la boca. Un largo y apasionado beso. Se abraza a ella, sin querer moverse o retirarse de ella. Sólo quiere ser uno, quiere fundirse con ella. Mientras la bruma abandona su cuerpo, siente las caricias de ella sobre su cabello húmedo.

Cuando Tony se incorpora, ella vuelve a sonreírle y él se inclina de nuevo hacia ella, lentamente. Le besa con calma.

—Te amo—murmura.

—También te amo—responde ella.

Tony sonríe, sabe que Steph es el amor de su vida. Y piensa que el mundo puede acabarse en ese preciso instante.

Pero el mundo sigue girando y, poco después, el día de la graduación ha llegado. Tony viste toga y birrete, se siente ridículo, pero no le importa. Entre los asistentes al evento están su padre, Jarvis y, por supuesto, ella. Stephanie Rogers, la mujer de sus sueños. Apenas si puede creer que de verdad sea su novia. Nuevamente luce preciosa, con un vestido formal color azul claro, que, curiosamente, hace que sus ojos se vean más intensos. Ella le sonríe desde su lugar y él siente la emoción creciente en su estómago. No es el único que desvía su vista hacia ella, muchos de sus compañeros cuchichean y la señalan. Tony ya ha aprendido a no escucharlos, después de todo, a ellos ¿qué les importa? Piensa que es pura envidia y no se equivoca.

Escucha su nombre y sus amigos le pican las costillas. Procurando no tropezar con el largo de su ajuar, camina hasta el estrado, donde el director Nick Fury le entrega su diploma. Escucha los aplausos, la voz de su padre echando vítores y chiflando. Ríe y voltea hacia ahí, ella está de pie, junto a su padre, aplaudiendo; y cuando sus miradas se cruzan le lanza un beso. Tony enrojece y casi se cae al pisar su toga. Afortunadamente, logra recuperar el paso, suspira y siente la palmada de Pepper sobre su hombro y la risa de Loki detrás de él.

No puede evitarlo, aún se pone nervioso frente a ella, al grado de volverse torpe y tonto, sin importar el grado de intimidad que ya han alcanzado. Ella lo afecta, lo atonta, lo debilita y, tiene el presentimiento, de que siempre será así con ella. Siempre estaría perdidamente enamorado de ella.

La ceremonia termina y al fin puede deshacerse del birrete lanzándolo con el resto de sus compañeros. Después, corre hacia ella, para tomarla entre sus brazos y besarla, era el comienzo de una nueva etapa, pero con Steph a su lado, no tenía miedo alguno.

FIN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que les haya gustado.
> 
> ¡Nos estamos leyendo!

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que les haya gustado.
> 
> Tenía ganas de un Stony con Stephanie, un poco más largo y la canción que lo inspiró es Pisando fuerte de Alejandro Sánz. 
> 
> ¡Nos estamos leyendo!


End file.
